Flutter
by everythingisintoxicating
Summary: Anonymous asked: okay ummmm dennel hooking up for the first time :)


**Anonymous tumblr prompt.**

* * *

They couldn't, for the life of them, agree on a song.

Jennel Garcia sat at a small round table, her chin resting on crossed arms. She stared at the notebook folded open to a dog-eared page in front of her.

"I really think it's the right one for you." Demi said it like it was an afterthought. Like they hadn't been debating it for the better part of an hour.

"I just…" Jennel sighed deeply. "I _want_ to do it, I do. I like the song. But I feel like I have a lot to prove this week, and this might not be my best possible option."

She hated arguing with Demi. Demi was, after all, the professional here. The judge, the superstar, the experience one. And Jennel? Jennel was just the X Factor hopeful, one of so many talented contestants.

It was quiet for a few moments, until Demi sighed thoughtfully and rose from her seat across the table from Jennel. She stood, dragging her chair until she could sit knee to knee with Jennel. Let her left elbow rest on the table, propping her chin up on her left fist, looking intently at Jennel.

Jennel hadn't moved, except to follow Demi's movements with her eyes.  
She let her eyes fall closed gently as Demi fingered her newly-cut bangs.

"Do you really hate it?" She asked quietly.

Yes.

"No," Jennel lied. "It's going to take some getting used to, definitely. But I think it's the change I needed."

Demi smiled wistfully. "I keep forgetting. I'm surprised all over again every time I look at you." She was still brushing her fingers through the uneven layers of Jennel's hair.

Jennel chuckled, lifting her head. "That bad, huh?"

Demi smiled back at her. "Before, you were so cute." She offered, putting emphasis on the 'so'. "But this… This is sexy on you. You look _hot,_ Jennel."

Jennel turned light pink, wondering when that little flutter appeared in her stomach and why she hadn't noticed it earlier. She bit her lip involuntarily, smiling coyly when she murmured "Thanks, but have you seen _yourself_lately?" She jokingly glanced at Demi, running her eyes quickly up and down her figure. "Daaaamn girl."

They laughed together at that, Demi pulling her hand back and Jennel crossing her ankles, brushing her knees against Demi's.

And there was that little flutter again. Jennel's breath caught in her throat for just a fraction of a second- her eyes flicked up to meet Demi's. The brown of Demi's eyes had darkened into something much silkier than Jennel had been expecting and her little grin died on her face as she felt the atmosphere between them change.

Clearing her throat, Jennel tried to backpedal. "Um, anyway. I guess we should probably try to fi-"

Demi's hand beneath her chin stopped her, and before there was time for Jennel to question what was going on, their lips were touching.

There wasn't much to it, but Jennel felt herself leaning into the kiss, and Demi pushed gently back, her hand slipping around to the back of Jennel's neck.

Suddenly Demi pulled away. Her eyes were wide with panic and disbelief, and she opened her mouth, supplying the beginnings of some sort of reconciliation of what had just taken place.

"Oh my God. I don't know why, I swear I didn't even mean to. I am so sorry, I really don't-"

And this time it was Jennel cutting Demi off. Pushing, pushing herself forward and into a second kiss. Tentatively running her tongue along the bottom of Demi's lower lip.

Apparently forgetting all of her earlier apologies, Demi tangled her hand into the hair at the base of Jennel's neck and opened her mouth.

Their tongues met and suddenly they were on fire. Somehow Jennel had ended up in Demi's chair, in Demi's lap, straddling the older girls legs.

Hands grasped and groped and everything was hot and lips and teeth and tongues. They broke apart after an immeasurable amount of time, eyes shining and meeting with equal parts hesitation and excitement.

A small giggle escaped Jennel, and Demi let her own eyes close, laughing with her at how ridiculous the scenario had turned in such a short amount of time.

"Well…" Jennel supplied, sliding off of Demi's lap. "I still don't like your song choice."


End file.
